


Fulvi capelli

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Ginger man [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Slice of Life, collection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25184533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di flash-fic con Ron protagonista.
Series: Ginger man [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1040427





	1. Profonda timidezza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per il: We are out for prompt  
> Prompt: Romione: Ron prova un profondo imbarazzo ogni volta che deve levarsi la maglietta in presenza di Hermione  
> A e B sono lontani da casa da diverso tempo e osservare il mare glielo ricorda + temporale

Profonda timidezza

“Vo-voltati… per favore…” sussurrò Ron. Era rosso in volto e anche le sue orecchie erano accaldate e vermiglie.

Hermione lo guardò e lo vide distogliere lo sguardo, mentre rivoli di sudore gli scivolavano lungo il viso.

“Andiamo, Ronald, non potrai davvero vergognarti per così poco. Ti ho visto in situazioni peggiori” borbottò.

Ron incassò il capo tra le spalle.

“P-per favore…” mormorò.

Hermione nascose un sorrisetto dietro la mano e girò la testa, facendo ondeggiare i riccioli castani.

“Ecco, ora puoi fare pure” disse. Il suono delle onde che s’infrangevano sulla costa le risuonava nelle orecchie.

< Certo che è davvero adorabile > pensò.

“Grazie” sussurrò Ron. Si sfilò la maglietta e si sedette accanto a lei. “Ti prego solo di non guardarmi, adesso” mugolò.

Hermione si voltò verso il mare.

“Guarderò dritto. Va bene?” domandò.

Ron le rispose: “Ti sono debitore”. Sospirò pesantemente. “Ho proprio bisogno di qualcuno che sia gentile con me. Non credevo che mi sarebbe mancata così tanto la mia famiglia.

Persino il mare mi ricorda casa. Forse non sarei dovuto venire”.

Hermione gli sfiorò la mano con la propria, sentendolo irrigidirsi.

“Io, invece, credo che sia importante che tu sia venuto. Così non darai mai più per scontata una cosa a cui tieni così tanto” rispose.

< L’estate non è ancora finita. Gli altri anni magari avrei potuto passare questo tempo con i miei genitori. Invece, adesso, mi ritrovo ad averli persi per sempre. Loro non si ricorderanno mai di aver avuto una figlia > pensò, con gli occhi lucidi.

“Penso che presto dovremmo rientrare nella tenda. Si prepara una tempesta all’orizzonte” mormorò Ron.

< Anche se ci siamo già in mezzo alla tempesta > si disse.


	2. Scala delle pelli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: Nightcore - Hope It Haunts You (Citizen Soldier); https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aGfsDZIh04E.  
> Scritto per: We are out for prompt  
> Prompt:   
> \- Addormentarsi con il rumore della pioggia.

Scala delle pelli

Ron si rigirava nel suo letto a castello, ascoltando il respiro pesante dei suoi compagni di dormitorio profondamente addormentati. Si premette il cuscino contro le orecchie e sospirò pesantemente, rannicchiandosi su se stesso e serrò gli occhi fino a farli dolere.

< Non riesco a smettere di pensare ad Hermione. Era così bella quella notte al ballo e solo per quel maledetto di Krum >. Digrignò i denti, facendo pulsare le gengive. Si girò a faccia in giù e accarezzò il legno del baldacchino sopra di lui, aveva iniziato a piovere e si concentrò sul suono delle gocce sul vetro. < Hermione ha dei capelli così vaporosi e un'espressione così intelligente, per non parlare della sua pelle che è sempre perfetta. Sì, ha proprio un bel colore nella scala delle pelli >.

Si focalizzò completamente sul suono della pioggia, lasciandosi cullare fino ad addormentarsi.


	3. L'amore non è un errore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per: We are out for prompt  
> Prompt:Hinny: errore  
> Scritta sentendo:   
> Nightcore - Pull Me Apart; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pjB86NwuHPc.

L'amore non è un errore

"Tu pensi che sposare Harry sia stato un errore?" domandò Ginny, seduta accanto al fratello. Ron la guardò con aria confusa. Ginny proseguì dicendo: "Lui è sempre così occupato, è una persona importante. Forse si meritava qualcuno di diverso al suo fianco".

"Non pensavo fossimo così simili" ammise il maggiore.

Ginny alzò il capo di scatto, in una cascata di capelli rossi. "Mi pongo sempre queste domande, ma nei riguardi del mio matrimonio con Herm. Lei è Ministro della Magia ed io non mi sento alla sua altezza. Sai cosa mi rispondo?" chiese Ron.

Ginny negò col capo.

"Loro ci amano e l'amore non è mai un errore. Perciò è giusto" spiegò Ron e Ginny lo abbracciò con trasporto.


	4. Verso il perdono

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per: We are out for prompt.  
> Prompt: Katya Ferrante  
> Harry/Ron (Brotp)  
> 2\. "Devo sapere se stai bene o no."

Verso il perdono

Harry avanzò nella tenda fino al letto a castello, dicendo: «Devo sapere se stai bene o no».

«Non sono affari tuoi!» urlò Ron, seduto sul letto inferiore, col capo incassato tra le spalle, tenendo il capo chino. Con la coda dell’occhio vide Harry sedersi accanto a lui.

«Mi dispiace di averti detto che ti comporti come un bambino. In fondo è anche normale, tu sei cresciuto con una famiglia che ti ha sempre voluto bene e probabilmente anche io ne sentirei la mancanza» si scusò quest’ultimo.

Ron chiuse gli occhi, pensando: "Sono così geloso di lui, di quello che rappresenta e di ciò che possiede, che alle volte dimentico che non si è mai potuto godere niente di questa vita.

Non faccio altro che attaccarlo, cerco di fare del male a tutti coloro che amo per una stupida invidia. Lui non è innamorato di Hermione, non lo è mai stato e non importa cosa dicono tutti, lui vuole solo mia sorella Ginny". «Scusa, non avrei dovuto urlare» gemette.

«Quel medaglione non ti fa bene, non dovresti indossarlo» disse Harry e si alzò in piedi, Ron lo afferrò per un polso e lo bloccò.

«Tu fai parte della mia famiglia…» disse Weasley.

Harry gli sorrise. «Quando questo sarà finito, verrai da noi. Perciò inizia a sentirne la mancanza» borbottò Ron, lasciandolo andare.


	5. Convivenza disordinata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per: We are out for prompt.  
> Prompt: Katya Ferrante  
> Harry/Ron (Brotp)  
> 5\. "Questo posto è un casino."  
> Scritta sentendo: Jurassic Park | EPIC CHRISTMAS VERSION; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1qesDpy6HlY.

Convivenza disordinata

Harry saltò oltre un modellino del treno di Hogwarts, si fece largo tra dei pacchetti aperti di cioccorane e, raccolto un giornale, borbottò: «Questo posto è un casino». Trovò Ron steso su un letto tra cartoni di pizza e bottiglie di burrobirra vuote e tuonò: «Ronald Weasley».

«Ora mi chiami come mia madre?» chiese Weasley, socchiudendo un occhio e riconoscendo l’amico, ma Potter proseguì il rimprovero: «Si può sapere cosa è successo qui dentro? Ti ricordo che non siamo più degli adolescenti».

«Veramente, considerando le nostre età, lo siamo ancor…» borbottò Ron. «Se dobbiamo convivere per il periodo di questo apprendistato come Auror, dobbiamo evitare di trasformare la stanza in un porcile» proseguì imperterrito Harry.

«Grazie alle nuove leggi di Herm, non ci sono più gli elfi domestici o gli gnomi a pulire» gemette Ron, alzandosi seduto. Harry, guardandolo stropicciarsi gli occhi, disse deciso: «Esatto. Quindi dobbiamo farlo noi».

«Tra noi due sei tu quello esperto di come si pulisce da babbano» tentò Weasley, venendo richiamato ancora una volta: «Ron!».

«Va bene, va bene. Ora puliamo» gemette Weasley, alzandosi in piedi.


	6. Baciami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5PNnszSFoG0; Enjune - ‘Lost In The Woods’.  
> Prompt di K. F.: Romione;  
> 1\. "Baciami, per favore?"  
> “Nah.”  
> "Bene, bacerò qualcun altro."  
> "No, non farlo!"

Baciami

Ron si passò l’indice sotto il naso, fece un occhiolino e un ghignò seducente. «Baciami, bimba».

Hermione mise le mani sui fianchi e borbottò: «Se me lo chiedi così, puoi scordartelo». «Baciami, per favore?» tentò di nuovo il ragazzo, passandosi la mano tra i morbidi capelli fulvi.

«No» rispose secca Hermione. Ron serrò i pugni, scrollate le spalle, si voltò, borbottando: «Bene, bacerò qualcun altro».

Hermione lo afferrò per le spalle e lo trasse a sé, baciandolo con foga. Weasley chiuse gli occhi e, mugolando, ricambiò il bacio, pensando: "Ha funzionato! Non posso crederci, pensavo che mi avrebbe ucciso con i suoi canarini ‘oppugno’"; le sue orecchie erano vermiglie, così come le sue gote spruzzate di efelidi.

Hermione si staccò e disse: «No, non farlo…», riprendendo fiato; Ron la baciò nuovamente.


	7. La pericolosità delle farfalle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per: We are out for prompt.  
> Prompt di: Katya Ferrante: Romione; 4."Forse mi piaci, va bene?"  
> Scritto sentendo: Beautiful Waltz Music - Autumns Embrace; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zKC0znn_9-Q.

La pericolosità delle farfalle

«Io lo dico sempre. Perché seguire i ragni quando si possono seguire le farfalle?» gemette Ron, guardando le foto delle Agrumantole sequestrate.

Hermione mosse la bacchetta e le fotografie tornarono nel raccoglitore, iniziando a spiegare: «Ron, sai che le farfalle sono degli insetti molto pericolosi? Se ti attaccano in massa per prenderti il sale, possono iniziare a succhiarti. Si nutrono…». Ron la interruppe, dicendo: «Ci sono! Non seguiamo niente e stiamo a casa, sul divano, a vedere dei film, sotto una copertina».

«Io ci starei sotto una coperta con te a vedere un film» ammise Hermione, arrossendo.

«Davvero?» bisbigliò Ron, avvertendo il battito cardiaco accelerare. Hermione gli si avvicinò, rinfoderando la bacchetta. «Forse mi piaci, va bene?».

«Va più che bene!» esultò Ron.


	8. Titubanza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per il We are out for prompt.  
> Prompt di Katya Ferrante: Romione; 2 "Pensi ... pensi che vada bene?".

Titubanza

Ron era intento ad addentare una coscia di pollo, vide Hermione entrare nella stanza e le sorrise, poggiandola nel piatto.

«Sei uno splendore!» disse alla moglie, pulendosi le mani dall’olio in un tovagliolo di carta.

Hermione lo guardò titubante. «Dici? Non sono convinta che l’abito sia adatto» ammise con aria dubbiosa. Ron si complimentò: «Io penso di non averti mai visto così professionale e affascinante allo stesso tempo».

Hermione abbassò lo sguardo. «Oggi è una giornata importante al Ministero», deglutì rumorosamente. «Forse mi daranno quell’aumento che aspettavamo» bisbigliò.

Ron le camminò intorno con aria festosa. «Sarebbe grandioso».

"Questo vestito… Pensi-pensi davvero che vada bene per l’occasione?» lo interrogò la moglie. «Farai faville» la rassicurò Ron, rivolgendole un sorriso.


	9. Senso d’inferiorità

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per: We are out for prompt.  
> Prompt di K. F.: Romione; "Come può qualcuno così perfetto come te esistere?"  
> Scritto sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cpoLnz42sDA; 「Nightcore」→ Talk To Me.

Senso d’inferiorità

Ron guardava Hermione stesa sul letto, addormentata. I capelli scompigliati le coprivano in parte il viso, dormiva con la bocca aperta, il pigiama le lasciava scoperta la pancia e i pantaloni si erano sollevati fino alle sue ginocchia nodose.

Weasley pensò: "Alle volte penso che sia tutto un sogno. Che mi sveglierò e scoprirò che la più bella e intelligente donna della mia vita non ha scelto me, ma un altro. Non sono mai stato alla tua altezza e mai lo sarò". Sospirò pesantemente, accarezzando il cuscino di lei, sfiorandole una ciocca di capelli castani.

«Come può qualcuno così perfetto come te esistere?» domandò tra sé e sé con voce inudibile.


End file.
